Krad's Experience at McDonald's
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: Krad and Dark go to McDonald's and have a discussion about fries and trying to get Krad to eat. Suck at summaries. COMPLETE


Krad's Experience at McDonald's

(A/N. My friends and I were eating lunch when one of my friends started poking their french fries and then said they were dead. I was laughing my butt off for ten minutes. Hope you like.) (Also, I've gone back and added quotations again, so let's hope they stay this time.)

Koi-love (You'll be seeing it a **_lot._**)

Chapter 1

"Koi. I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" asked Dark.

"Why not," stated Krad.

"So, where should we go?"

"Wherever you want, my koi."

"Yay!" said Dark bouncing a complete circle around Krad, who was starting to get dizzy.

"So. Have you figured out where we're going?"

"Oh! What about McDonald's?"

"What?"

"McDonald's. Hamburgers and french fries."

"Alright then. Will you stop bouncing and walk?"

"But koi...I'll race you."

"Not until you tell me exactly where we're going."

"Two lefts then a right. Then two more rights," said Dark, still bouncing.

"Remember. I have the money."

"Aww! Koi. Alright then. Three lefts and two rights."

"Your so predictable."

"Am I?" says Dark in a serious tone. (A/N. Wow. I didn't know he could be serious.)

"Not really," said Krad smirking.

"McDonald's!" said Dark speeding off.

"No you don't Dark," said Krad running after him.

The two dogged through people and somehow managed to actually get to McDonald's without hitting or hurting anybody. They got there at the same time, so it was dubbed a tie. Neither of them were even the slightest tired but they paused to straighten themselves before going in.

"Hello, and welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?"

"By getting us some food," was Dark's reply.

"You have to tell her what you want koi."

"I know that. So let's see. What do I want?"

"Get whatever you want. I want a #1. No mustard. Extra catsup."

"Alright. So a #1 with no mustard and extra catsup. What size would you like?"

"A small is fine."

"Koi. I can't decide."

"Then get a variety."

"Thank you koi," Dark said placing a kiss on Krad's cheek.

"I want a #1, #2, #3, and #4 super size."

"Okay," said the woman slightly flustered. "So, two #1's. One small and one super size. A #2, #3, and #4 super size."

"What drinks would you like with that?"

"Two cokes," was Dark's reply.

"That's $27.38," said the cashier.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. And here's your change. And you receipt."

Krad and Dark found somewhere to sit. (A/N. In the middle of the room.)

"I'll get the drinks," said Dark.

"#32. Your food is done."

Krad got up and got the food, then brought it back to the table and started separating the food, which wasn't hard once he'd rescued his little hamburger from the big pile.

Dark came back with the cokes and sat down. "Food! Let's eat."

Dark was gobbling down his food, including the chicken nuggets.

Krad had only managed to eat half of his hamburger when Dark was finally done.

"Aww. Koi. You have to eat."

"You eat enough for the both of us."

"No fair. Well then if your not going to eat this I will," said Dark, as he took Krad's hamburger and ate it. "But you still have to eat your fries."

"You won't quit till I do, huh?"

"Yep, now eat."

Krad started eating his fries and so did Dark.

Dark was happy that Krad was eating. Even if it was only french fries.

"These french fries are dead," said Krad.

Dark almost choked on his french fries but swallowed it, then continued to laugh his ass off.

"What are you laughing at Dark," asked Krad?

In between breaths Dark, finally managed to say "You...said...that...the...french...fries...were...dead..."

"And?"

"It...was funny. I've...never heard that before." He managed to calm down enough to actually ask Krad how the french fries were dead."The squishy one's are dead french fries," said Krad shrugging. "I've always called them that."

"I think it's cute koi." With that said Dark started laughing again.

Krad just shrugged and figured that when Dark was done laughing, that they would leave.

One of the customers came over and asked if they could calm down.

Krad shrugged and turned back to stare at Dark. "Koi. Let's go."

"Okay," said Dark, immediately calming down. "Wow! That was funny."

"Well I'm glad you had a good laugh but we must be going if we are going to meet Satoshi and Daisuke."

(A/N. If someone wants me to go on, I will, but this is supposed to be a one-shot. Please read and review.)


End file.
